Tokyo Nights: Fame Has A Shadow
by Miss Shad
Summary: It's trouble for the Ohgals when Ami winds up with chicken pox. But that's nothing compared to their father's troubles...has rich old Joko met his match? Plz RR DONE
1. Unhappy

Disclaimer: Okay, you should know by now that I don't own HHPAY, and that this is based off the animated characters and not the real people.

* * *

_**FORWARD: Here we go with another installment of the series. If you haven't read the first three, it would be a good idea to do so (Shameless plug...deal with it), although it isn't a must.**_

_**But for the rest of you...keep reading.**_

_**---Shaddie-chan**_

**_SUMMARY: It's trouble for the Oh-gals when Ami ends up sick and unusally irritable. Meanwhile, Joko's got some serious competiton...

* * *

_**

**TOKYO NIGHTS**

**PART FOUR: Fame Has A Shadow**

In a rather quiet suburb in Tokyo, down a somewhat difficult to find road, there was a very nice house (mansion-like from the outside, it seemed) that belonged to the Onuki family.

The Onuki family comprised of gentle Akasei, Joko, her wealthy but troubled husband, and their three daughters: fussy Yushi, naughty Gojei, and cheerful little Ami. But on this paticular day, Ami didn't seem so happy.

Unusually, Ami was the last to come down the stairs that morning. While Yushi and Gojei jauntily headed downstairs, Ami came moping along as if she were tired and/or sad.

When the three of them reached the kitchen Akasei was pouring orange juice for them. Yushi and Gojei took their cups with nary a word, but as Akasei was about to pour the stuff into Ami's cup Ami angrily took the carton away from Akasei.

''No! I'll do it myself!'' Ami said. But once she had filled up the cup she accidently knocked it over, spilling juice onto the table and some of the floor.

Ami groaned, but Akasei quickly got the paper towels and cleaned everything up. ''It's all right,'' She told Ami, ''These things happen. I'll pour you some more.''

A bit later Ami was stacking blocks while Gojei just sat beside her, thinking.

Finally she spoke. ''Y'ever think about the end of the world as we know it?'' Gojei asked.

''You mean like a nuclear war or something?'' Ami said, not taking her eyes off the blocks.

''No, I think Dad was referring to if he ever catches me messin' with the hot water heater again,'' Gojei said.

Before Ami could say anything else to her sister the block tower fell apart. Ami was furious, as she had _just_ put the final block on top.

It just so happened that Akasei walked by her mere seconds after the tower had fallen. ''What's wrong, Ami?'' Akasei asked, seeing the (very) upset look on Ami's face.

''The tower fell!'' Ami said angrily, pointing to the heap of blocks on the floor.

''These things happen,'' Akasei said. ''Why don't you try it again?''

''No!'' Ami said, then she began to put the blocks back in their box with, I am sure, much impetuosity. Akasei said nothing and simply left her alone.

Ami then got out her sketch pad and crayons, then she proceeded to draw a picture of a big purple bus. When she had finished she tore the page out of the book...and in doing so ripped the picture itself.

That did it. Ami threw the sketch pad against the wall with great fury, just barely missing Akasei, who had just settled down to watch her soap operas.

''What is it now?'' Akasei asked.

''My picture ripped!'' Ami said.

Akasei thought of all the things that had happened to Ami that morning. ''It seems you're having a bad day,'' She said.

''I'm not having a bad day!'' Ami said, storming off to her favorite beanbag chair. She plopped down onto it angrily. ''I just wanna...'' She yawned, ''be left...alone.'' Then without warning she began to profusely rub herself against the chair. ''So...itchy!'' She said, then after rubbing against the chair and scratching herself for some time she fell asleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, in an office inside the Shogun Hotel, a somewhat nerdy looking fellow with beady eyes, glasses, a light grey shirt, a blue tie, and black trousers sat at his desk listlessly tap-tap-tapping on the keyboard in a rather dreary state of mind. He was Joko Onuki, owner of the Shogun Hotel and Ami's father (as I mentioned before). 

After keeping up this dismal routine for a bit longer, he turned to his most trusted worker, Mariko, who, as usual, stood beside his desk.

''Mariko,'' Joko said with a sigh, ''Am I adored?''

Mariko pondered her boss's question. ''Why ask me?'' She said, ''I don't know those things.''

Joko went on. ''You, Akiko and all the others respect me...at least I hope you do.''

''Oh, don't worry,'' Mariko said.

Joko leaned back in his seat and put his feet up on the desk. ''Yet I'm always so doubtful...''

_Well, you **should **be,_ Mariko wanted to say, but instead she kept silent.

''When they all see me, what do they think?'' Joko said.

''Again, how should I know?'' Mariko said, ''I can't read minds!''

Joko ignored her. ''Tell me I'm adored,'' He said, ''Just tell me I'm adored.''

Mariko sighed and rolled her eyes. ''Yeah, you probably are.''

''Ah, just perfect, don't you think?'' Joko said, taking a sip of coffee.

Mariko had to deal with this sort of thing quite often. You see, Joko's biggest weakness was that he got jealous of others very easily, and he always wanted to be assured that he was not worthless. Sure, it is understandable, but as Mariko would probably tell you, it gets a bit old!

But such reassurance from Mariko would do him no good in the days to come...

* * *

A/N: Okay, okay, I'll try not to focus on Joko so much...but of all my original characters he is one of my all-time favorites...I can't help it (grin) 

Anyways, until next time, review me; flamers will suffer in much the same way Mariko does.

_**---Shaddie-chan**_

(Also you might want to check out this one fairly new HHPAY fic I have called _When The Darkness Has Left_)


	2. Ami's Woes And News For Joko

There seemed to be nothing out of the ordinary going on the next morning. Joko had left for work just before sunrise as he usually did, Akasei was doing her usual housework, and Ami, Yushi and Gojei were still in bed.

But the day stopped being so unremarkable when Ami woke up. She was the first of the three to get up and, having nothing to do at the moment, got out of bed and decided to change out of her pajamas and beat her sisters to the kitchen.

But when she looked at her reflection in the mirror on the dresser she was utterly horrified...she was covered in little red dots from head to toe!

Ami tried to stay calm, but soon she began to anxiously shake Yushi. ''Y-Y-Y-Y-Yushi...'' She stammered, ''S-s-something's wrong...''

Yushi sleepily opened her eyes, which were still blurry. She didn't know what Ami was talking about at first, but after rubbing her eyes she saw the appalling state her sister was in.

Yushi was too startled to say anything, but before she or Ami could do anything Gojei woke up.

''What's all the hoopla?'' Gojei asked, seeing the frightened looks on Yushi and Ami's faces.

But then Gojei got out of bed and she, too, manifestly saw Ami's plight.

At once all three of them ran downstairs to Akasei in an absolute panic.

''MO-O-O-O-O-O-M!'' They all shrieked as they ran.

''What is it?'' Akasei asked once they had reached her.

''Ami's got the _kzzsh!_'' Gojei said, disgusted.

''What do you mean?'' Akasei said.

''See for yourself,'' Yushi said, pointing to Ami.

Akasei examined her. ''It's chicken pox,'' She said.

Gojei and Yushi were a bit confused. ''Chicken? What chicken?'' Gojei said.

''There's no chicken involved,'' Akasei explained, ''But, chicken or no chicken, a certain somebody's staying home from school today.''

Of course, she was talking about Ami, who was quite delighted to hear this as Akasei led her back upstairs. Needless to say, Yushi and Gojei were somewhat jealous.

''It itches _so_ bad,'' Ami groaned as she walked upstairs.

''Try not to scratch,'' Akasei said.

But this proved to be easier said than done. Ami resisted the urge for a moment, then finally she could not stand it any longer and began to furiously scratch herself all over.

''I know, it's hard to resist,'' Akasei said, ''but at least _try_.''

And Ami **did** try her hardest, but that urge to scratch ever so madly as she had done eariler was seething in her veins.

Once Akasei had tucked her back into bed, Ami began to rub herself against the mattress and scratch at the same time. The **_agony_**!

Then when Ami had tired herself out with all the rubbing and scratching, Akasei left the room for a moment, then returned with a thermometer.

''Here, let me put this in,'' Akasei said, but Ami refused.

''Oh, come on now, it's clean,'' Akasei coaxed her, then finally Ami opened her mouth and let Akasei put the thing in. ''Don't chew on it,'' Akasei said, then stood and waited.

After a while Akasei took the thermometer out and examined it. ''Hmmm...you're definitely staying home today,'' She said.

''I'm not gonna die, am I?'' Ami asked nervously.

''No,'' Akasei said, ''At least I _hope_ not.''

Ami snuggled under the covers, thinking matters over. She soon fell asleep, and Akasei decided to leave her in peace.

* * *

About an hour after all of this, Akasei dropped Yushi and Gojei at Kindergarten. 

Once Akasei had gone, their good friend Hideyuki ran up to greet them. ''Hey, Oh-gals!'' He shouted. But then he noticed Ami was missing. ''I mean...Oh-gals minus one...''

''Odd, isn't it?'' Gojei said.

''Yeah...where's Ami?'' Hideyuki asked.

''Well, she had to stay home today and...uhh...'' Gojei said, ''...y-y-you might wanna get yourself tested...''

''What do you mean?'' Hideyuki asked.

''What I mean is: Ami's got the _kzzsh!_'' Gojei exclaimed.

Yushi slapped Gojei. ''It's not _kzzsh,_ it's chicken pox!'' She said.

''Yeah, since when is chicken pox _kzzsh_?'' Hideyuki said.

''Okay, what's goin' on now?'' Said another friend of the ''Oh-gals,'' Akito.

''Ami has chicken pox, apparently also known as _kzzsh_,'' Hideyuki explained.

''Hahahahaha!'' Akito laughed blithely, ''It's probably got something to do with cooties!''

''Really?'' Gojei asked, concerned.

''Don't listen to him,'' Yushi said. ''Now, why don't we do something to take our minds off of this?''

Akito, Hideyuki and Gojei thought about it. ''Ehhh...'' They seemed to disagree.

''What's the matter with all of you?'' Yushi said, ''Why don't you want to do anything?''

''It's just not as much fun without Ami here,'' Akito said.

''Really, it's not,'' Hideyuki agreed.

* * *

Meanwhile, back home, Ami had been sound asleep until a sharp tingling awoke her. Her back was itching very, _very_ badly. Despite Akasei's urgings not to scratch, the urge to do so once again completely seized her, sending her into another scratching-and-rubbing-up-against-the-matress-frenzy. 

At that moment Akasei entered the room and saw the absolute chaos. After she had gotten Ami to settle down (which was no easy task) she said, ''I _told_ you not to scratch.''

''I...I couldn't help it,'' Ami said contritely, ''I'm sorry, I tried...''

''Well, at least you tried,'' Akasei said, ''but if you keep scratching like that those spots will turn into scars.''

Ami's eyes grew wide upon hearing this, but it didn't prevent her from scratching again. ''Aaaaghh! I can't stop! I can't stop!'' Ami said.

''Relax,'' Akasei said.

Ami ignored her. ''Gaah! Something has **got** to be done!'' Then she began another scratching-and-rubbing-frenzy.

''Ami, **_relax_**!'' Akasei said, grabbing onto Ami's arms. Ami reluctantly gave up. ''Now, do you want anything?'' Akasei asked.

''What do you mean?'' Ami asked.

''I don't know...something to eat, maybe?''

Ami thought about it, and while she was doing so Akasei also thought of something. ''I'll be right back,'' She said, then left.

A few minutes later she returned with a plate of sweet, stretchy Chewy Rice Cakes. Ami saw the plate and nearly fainted in sheer joyance. You see, Ami absolutely **_loved_** Chewy Rice Cakes. Just_ why_ she did I don't know, but I _do_ know the very sight of them at that moment was enough to make her forget about how itchy she was.

Akasei handed the plate to Ami, and within mere minutes Ami had finished the cakes off. Amply satsified, she happily got out of bed and followed Akasei downstairs.

* * *

Around the same time, at the Shogun Hotel, old Joko was sitting at his desk once again, alternating between punching numbers into his calculator and jotting things down in a notebook. 

This was soon disrupted by Mariko's voice calling out, ''Onuki-san!''

Joko looked and saw Mariko standing in front of the desk. He sighed in annoyance. ''For the millionth time, adress me as Onuki-_sama_.''

Mariko rolled her eyes. ''Okay then...Onuki-sama...''

''So, what is it now?'' Joko asked.

''Onuki-sama...'' Mariko began, ''uhm...we are officially out of chopsticks. Plenty of spoons and forks though...''

''Mariko,'' Joko said, ''Spoons and forks are for Americans. You know that.''

Before Mariko could say anything else, someone else came running in. It turned out to be Akiko, another member of Joko's entourage. She was quite different from Mariko; Mariko quite often found ''Onuki-sama'' to be insufferable, but Akiko supported him unequivocally.

''Onuki-sama! Onuki-sama!'' Akiko said as she ran towards the desk.

''What is it?'' Joko asked.

''Another hotel much like yours opened down the street two weeks ago,'' Akiko said.

''What about it?'' Joko asked.

''Well, the owner--Tomosumi-san--wants to talk with you tommorow.'' Akiko explained.

''About what?'' Joko asked.

''I don't know, really...'' Akiko replied.

''Maybe he wants some advice?'' Joko wondered aloud.

''Perhaps,'' Akiko said.

Joko grinned a bit. ''I'd be quite flattered...'' Mariko shook her head in disapproval, then left.

''Well, hopefully all will go well with him,'' Akiko said. ''Now, if you'll excuse me, Yojo and the other sushi chefs are expecting me...'' She turned to leave, thinking Joko would not notice her.

Mere seconds later, Joko looked up from his calculator and saw that Akiko was gone. At once he pressed the button on his intercom. ''Akiko, get back in here,'' He said into it.

Akiko returned. ''Yes, Onuki-sama?''

''Did Mariko tell you about our little problem with the chopsticks?''

* * *

A/N: Hmmm this turned out longer than I thought it would...ahh well I like it long like this. 

And hopefully you did too...now how's about some reviews, eh? Flames are strictly off-limits, but constructive criticism is perfectly fine. And so are ideas...yeah.

_**---Shaddie-chan**_


	3. Kenichi Tomosumi

That night, when it was time for the ''Oh-gals'' to get into bed, Ami's agonizing condition had abated just a little, yet still she simply could not fall asleep. It had been somewhere around ten minutes after Akasei had tucked them in and turned out the lights that Ami pulled the covers off and began jumping on the bed in an attempt to tire herself out.

The sounds of this, needless to say, woke Yushi and Gojei up. Forthwith, Yushi fumbled around in the dark trying to find the lamp, and when she had turned it on Ami's jumping promptly stopped.

''Why aren't you asleep?'' Yushi asked.

''I can't fall asleep,'' Ami explained, ''so maybe if I stay awake long enough I will.''

''Whatever,'' Yushi said, turning the lamp off, ''just don't bring that around us.''

Ami thought about what Yushi had said, then left the room with her Hello Kitty plushie in tow.

* * *

_**Creeeeek...**_

Ami opened the door to Akasei and Joko's bedroom as quietly as she could. Thinking the sound of the door, however slight it may have been, would wake them up, she stood beside the doorway for a bit, waiting.

When no response came she quietly approached the bed and tapped Akasei on the shoulder gently.

''Hm? Ami?'' Akasei said. ''What is it?''

''I can't sleep...can I come into bed with you?'' Ami asked.

''Well...'' Akasei thought it over, ''it's all right with me. Go ahead.''

''Mmf? Wha...what's going on here?'' Joko said, obviously rather groggy.

''Ami wants to come into bed with us,'' Akasei told him.

''She wants what?'' Joko asked.

''Oh, don't put up such a fuss,'' Akasei said, ''she won't be any trouble.''

''Fine. Have it your way.'' Joko said with disdain.

Ami happily snuggled down into the blanket, keeping a firm yet...''snuggly'' grip on her aforementioned Hello Kitty doll. It wasn't long before she fell asleep.

After a while, Joko began to accept the presence of his chicken-pox-suffering daughter, and since he had to get to work early in the morning to talk with that Tomosumi fellow, he thought it wasn't such a bad idea after all, since he felt sure Ami would somehow wake him up on time.

She did, by drooling on him. During the night, Ami had somehow gotten her head on top of Joko (perhaps she thought he was a pillow?) and afterwards saliva oozed out of her mouth and onto Joko's cheek (perhaps she was dreaming of Chewy Rice Cakes?).

Joko awoke to the unpleasant sensation of moisture on his cheek. After pushing Ami away he clumsily grabbed the alarm clock and looked at the time; it was around 4:15 AM. Joko usually didn't head for work until sometime after 5:00 AM, but as I mentioned eariler, he wanted to get an early start that day.

He put the alarm clock down. If he got out of bed now, Akasei obviously would not be downstairs making green tea and rice for him unless he woke her up. He looked over at Akasei and Ami (who after that drooling incident was now nestled close to Akasei, murmuring something that sounded like ''rice cake'') and thought about it.

But before he could think about it very much he fell asleep again. This time when he woke up he saw that Akasei was no longer in bed (Ami was still there, though). In a frenzy he looked at the clock once again. It was now 4:45 AM. Quickly, he sprung out of bed, got his usual shirt, pants, shoes, glasses and tie on, then headed downstairs where, just as he thought, Akasei was making green tea and rice for him. _Hopefully I'll make it in time,_ Joko thought as he took a sip of tea, _but no one told me when exactly Tomosumi-san will show up..._

After finishing up the rice and tea, he hurriedly bid Akasei farewell, then left.

* * *

Some few hours after Joko left, Ami was in the livingroom by herself with nothing but a few of her toys. Yushi and Gojei were at school and Akasei was doing her usual housework, thus Ami was quite bored. 

After making a few random scribbles in her sketch pad, Ami sat down in her beanbag chair and began mindlessly staring at the TV.

Some time after Ami started this, Akasei entered, but paid little attention to Ami.

That is, until Ami started shouting at the TV. ''Stay tuned for the traffic report? What do they mean, 'stay tuned?' Why should I worry about the traffic? I don't have a car!''

Akasei went over to her and changed the channel, then left. But that didn't help a bit...

''Look at this guy!'' Ami exclaimed. ''He wants me to send him a buncha yen so he doesn't go off the air! What do I care if he goes off the air? All he does is talk!''

Akasei, hearing this, went to the TV and changed the channel once again. But that _still_ did not change anything...

''Gah! Look at this!'' Ami said. ''They want me to send them 500 yen for a tape of their program! And I didn't even _watch _their program!''

Akasei went over to her again. ''Why watch TV at all if all you're going to do is complain?''

''There's nothing else to do,'' Ami replied.

''Nothing to do?'' Akasei said. ''Look! Look at the toys you brought in here! And you say there's nothing to do?''

Ami looked over at the toys. Akasei had apparently convinced her, as she got out of the chair at once and began to play with a toy drum. Seeing that Ami appeared to be satisfied, Akasei left.

She was still very, very irritated by the whole chicken pox fiasco, and as she sat listlessly tapping the drum, she began to sing a song, the words for which she made up as she went along.

This was the song (sung to the tune of a certain Christmas song):

_**Joy to the world**_

_**The chicken pox is dead**_

_**We barbequed its head**_

_**Don't worry 'bout the body**_

_**We flushed it down the potty**_

_**And 'round and 'round it goes**_

_**And 'round and 'round it goes**_

_**And 'round and 'round and 'round it goes**_

Dang-Dang, the Onuki's dog, had approached Ami while she was singing this and seemingly enjoyed it very much; he howled happily at the end of it.

Delighted, Ami petted him, then she gathered up her toys and she and the dog went back upstairs..

* * *

Old Joko had been waiting for almost five hours for the Tomosumi fellow to arrive, and he was just about to give up completely when, asleep at his desk (again), there was a "ahem!'' 

Joko snapped wide awake at the sound. Glancing about, he soon spotted a brown-haired man wearing a dark suit, gray pants, and a green tie. His eyes were of the hazel sort; there appeared to be something wrong with his right eye (which would probably explain why he, like Joko, was wearing glasses, although Joko wore them simply because he was nearsighted).

''Uhm...yes?'' Joko said to him.

''You are Joko Onuki, correct?'' The man replied. Joko nodded yes.

''Good afternoon,'' The man said, bowing, ''I am Kenichi Tomosumi.''

''Ah, so here you are at last,'' Joko said as he got out his business card and handed it to Kenichi. Kenichi also handed his business card to Joko, and after the two of them had examined each other's cards they put them away.

''Nice weather, hmm?'' Kenichi said.

''I...suppose so,'' Joko replied. ''Now, why are you here, Kenichi?''

''Oh, nothing important, really,'' Kenichi said, ''It's just that my own hotel opened recently and...well, I wanted to see how someone else does the job.''

''Well, you've come to the right place,'' Joko said.

At that moment Mariko entered. ''Onuki-sama, Ketsu got into a quibble with some tourist eariler...'' She said. (Ketsu was one of the bellhops.) Then she noticed Kenichi. ''Onuki-sama, who is that?''

''Kenichi Tomosumi,'' Joko said.

''Oh, he must be that guy Akiko told you about,'' Mariko said, then she turned to Kenichi. ''Nice to meet you, Tomosumi-sama.'' She said, bowing. Kenichi bowed also.

''You certainly have some fine workers here,'' Kenichi said to Joko.

''Erm...yes, but they're not always that reliable,'' Joko replied.

''_What?_'' Mariko said angrily.

Ignoring her, Kenichi went on. ''Would you be so kind as to show me around, Onuki-sama?''

''Oh, no problem at all,'' Joko said, getting up from the desk. ''Mariko, you stay here and answer the phone.''

Mariko rolled her eyes and sat down.

''So totally in command of your workers...I like that,'' Kenichi said as he and Joko left the office.

''Oh, it's nothing special, really...it's just what I do,'' Joko said shyly. ''Anyway, over here is...''

The rest of their time together consisted of Joko showing Kenichi the hotel's very fine resturaunt where gruff Yojo and his fellow sushi chefs worked, showing what the rooms looked like, and showing the karaoke bar and other various things around the place. Throughout the whole thing Joko was quite boastful, which surprisingly did not seem to bother Kenichi.

When the tour was over, Joko and Kenichi returned to the office, where Mariko seemed to have had enough of the many phone calls she was ordered to answer.

''Well, it was nice talking with you,'' Kenichi said to Joko, ''You know, you ought to visit my hotel sometime...later this week, perhaps?''

''I'll see if I can,'' Joko said.

''Good, good...now, I...'' Kenichi looked at his watch, ''I really should be going...''

''Oh, go on, I have, what, eight million things to attend to as well,'' Joko said with a bit of a laugh.

''Well, goodbye then,'' Kenichi said with a bow. Joko did likewise, then Kenichi left.

When he had gone, Joko sat at his desk scowling.

''Why so cross, Onuki-sama?'' Mariko asked him.

''You **_know _**how I hate such competition,'' Joko said.

''Oh, come on,'' Mariko said, ''I don't think he'll cause any problems for you.''

Joko said nothing; he simply gave Mariko a serious look that needed no words.

''What...what do you want?'' Mariko said.

''The usual,'' Joko said.

Mariko sighed. ''All right, go ahead.'' Joko slapped her. ''Ah, yes, feels good to get _that_ out of my system,'' He said as Mariko rubbed her cheek.

But was Kenichi **_really_** a new rival for him?

* * *

A/N: First of all, I apologize for the long wait, second, kudos to **AmiYumi** for suggesting the idea of Ami's song to me. 

That whole bit with Kenichi was going to be longer, but I changed my mind. Hopefully you all don't mind if it all seemed a bit rushed.

Well, go ahead and review me; flames (as you should know by now...) are off-limits...and I do mean off-limits. (Constructive criticism is fine)

_**---Shaddie-chan**_


	4. The King's Hotel

Somewhere in a bizzare jungle, a pink-haired girl in a cheerleader's outfit dashed about, defending with her life a bent golden key. She didn't know exactly _what_ she was doing with the key, but she still kept a firm grip on it. The girl was the superhero, Pom-Pom.

As she was about to do something with the key, a voice called out, ''Ami! Stop running around!''

Pom-Pom groaned and tapped her forehead; now she was back to just being Ami. ''Okay, okay, I stopped!'' She said to Akasei.

''And what are you doing with that banana?'' Akasei asked.

''It was supposed to be a key,'' Ami said.

''Well, give it back to me when you're done,'' Akasei said, then she left the room.

Akasei had made it clear that Ami couldn't play her superhero games at the moment, so she thought of something else she could do with the banana.

A few minutes later, Yushi entered the room to find that Ami was holding the banana in her ear.

''Ami,'' Yushi asked, ''Why do you have a banana in your ear?''

''What?'' Ami said.

''Why is there a banana in your ear?''

''I'm sorry, Yushi, you'll have to speak up!''

''Why is there a banana in your ear?'' Yushi said louder than before.

''I CAN'T HEAR YOU, I HAVE A BANANA IN MY EAR!'' Ami exclaimed.

Finally Yushi could stand it no longer and yanked the banana away from her sister. ''Now, why did you have a banana in your ear?'' She asked.

''What else am I gonna do?'' Ami said.

At that moment the phone rang. Curious, Ami and Yushi went into the kitchen to hear Akasei talk. Now, of course, they couldn't hear who was on the phone with Akasei, but nonetheless they listened intently.

Then after a while Akasei hung up. She turned to Yushi and Ami and said, ''That was your father. He wants us to come and help out at the hotel again.''

''There,'' Yushi said to Ami, ''Now you have something to do that doesn't involve sticking fruit in your ear.''

''Ami,'' Akasei said, ''I'm sorry but you're going to have to wear one of these.'' She reached into a cabinent and got out a surgical mask (well, you never know when one of those will come in handy).

''Aww, do I have to?'' Ami said as Akasei put it on her.

''Yes,'' Akasei replied, ''I don't want you to make anyone else sick. You'll probably have to wear one of these the next time you go to school even if you feel better.''

''_And_ I have to go to school, too?'' Ami said.

* * *

About an hour after they had arrived to help Joko there was an announcement over the intercom from Joko telling Akasei to come to his office. There was just one problem: the Oh-gals had gone off on their own without Akasei knowing it. After some five minutes of searching she found Yushi first; she and Gojei were simply walking around the lobby as if they were inspecting its cleanliness. It wasn't long before the three of them found Ami as well; she was sitting in the lounge by herself listening to music. She was enjoying this very much, and was not pleased at all when it had to end thanks to Akasei. 

''Now, what is it, Joko?'' Akasei asked when all four of them arrived in his office.

''Well,'' Joko began, ''The owner of the King's Hotel spoke with me yesterday, and he wanted me to come by and check the place...and...''

''And what?'' Akasei said.

''I want all of you to come over there with me so he can see he's outnumbered.''

''Wh-what?'' Akasei asked, baffled.

''He's serious competition, Akasei!'' Joko exclaimed, pounding his fist on the desk. ''I need to look good, for Buddah's sake!''

''Settle down!'' Akasei said, grabbing his fist. ''Besides, the King's Hotel is probably nothing like the Shogun Hotel.''

''You mean I just might be better than him?'' Joko asked.

''Well, that's not quite what I meant,'' Akasei said, letting go of Joko's fist, ''but maybe you are.''

''Good,'' Joko said, ''Now, we don't want to keep my 'rival' waiting, do we?''

* * *

Soon after they arrived at the King's Hotel, Kenichi noticed Joko and greeted him. 

''Onuki-san!'' He said, bowing, ''I've been waiting for you.''

''Ah, it's good that you didn't have to wait very long,'' Joko said, also bowing.

''Is that your wife?'' Kenichi asked, looking at Akasei.

''Yes,'' Joko said, ''Akasei, this is Kenichi Tomosumi.''

''Nice to meet you,'' Akasei said, bowing.

''Hey! What about us?'' Gojei shouted.

''Oh, these are my daughters: Yushi, Gojei and Ami.'' Joko said.

''Very cute,'' Kenichi said with a smile.

Yushi rolled her eyes. _If I have to hear the word ''cute'' one more time..._She thought.

''Lin-Yo! Kiru!'' Kenichi called out, and it wasn't long before a black-haired woman in a grey jacket and a black-haired boy in a black shirt with red shorts entered.

''Yes, Ken?'' The black haired-woman asked Kenichi.

''This is the fellow I told you about,'' He replied. ''Onuki-san, this is my wife Lin Yo Hong and our son Kiru.''

''Just call me Lin-Yo,'' Kenichi's wife said.

''Pleased to meet you,'' Joko said.

But Akasei's attention was on Lin-Yo. _A Korean, hmm?_ She thought. _Intresting._

''Why did you call me in here to mingle with these heathens?'' Lin-Yo asked pettishly.

''Huh?'' Joko said, ''What did you call us?''

''It's just so nice that I'm here talking with Japs,'' Lin-Yo said sarcastically.

''**_JAP? JAP? DID YOU JUST CALL ME 'JAP'?_**''Joko shouted.

''Relax,'' Akasei said.

''But she called me 'Jap'!'' Joko said.

''What was that for?'' Akasei angrily asked Lin-Yo.

''Well, call me rude or crazy or whatever,'' Lin-Yo said, ''but I _loathe_ all of you Japs.''

''See! There she goes again!'' Joko said. ''Listen, lady, if you say the J-word one more time...''

Lin-Yo grinned slyly. ''Jap Jap Jap Jap Jap Jap Jap Jap **JAP**!''

''**All right, that's it**!'' Joko exclaimed, raising up his sleeve. He was about to punch Lin-Yo, but Akasei quickly stopped him.

''Lin-Yo, if you hate us so much,'' Akasei said, ''why are you married to one of our kind?''

''Well, Ken here is a lot different from you,'' Lin-Yo said.

''How is he different?'' Akasei asked.

''It's a long story,'' Lin-Yo replied, ''Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get poor Kiru out of here...he's seen enough filth for now.'' And with that.

''Akasei,'' Joko said, ''Maybe you'd better go home, too...I think I can handle Tomosumi-san and his sorry racist wife on my own. Besides, this isn't good for the children.''

''Yeah, we're bored!'' Gojei said.

''And I'm itchy...'' Ami said.

''Well, then...see you later, dear,'' Akasei said, then she and the girls left.

* * *

A/N: This took me longer to finish than I expected...I've just recovered from what was perhaps the worst bout of writer's block ever. Oh and I hope no one was offended by Lin-Yo's little ''J-word'' incident...I didn't mean for it to be like that. 

Also the name Kiru means ''to kill.'' I don't mean to spoil anything for you, but you'll find out why I named him this in later installments of the series... whooooooo...

Until next time, review me; flamers will have to deal with Lin-Yo's racist rantings...for five hours straight (evil grin)

_**---Shaddie-chan**_


	5. A Deal

Later that night after Akasei and the girls returned home, Yushi and Gojei had gotten into the bath and were waitng for Ami to join them.

But when Ami was ready to join in, Gojei refused to let her do so. ''No! Don't get in the water!'' She said.

''Why not?'' Ami said.

''You'll get your _kzzsh _in the water!''

''For the last time, it's not _kzzsh_,'' Yushi said, ''and besides, those spots are almost gone anyway.''

Ami ignored both of her sisters and stuck her foot in the water. ''Ha!''

''Oh, you think **_that's _**something, huh?'' Gojei said with a sly grin. ''I'm not even gonna tell you what **_I_** did!''

Ami and Yushi stared in confusion for a moment, then they both jumped out of the bath in horror and left. Gojei snickered. ''Works every time,'' She muttered under her breath.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Shogun Hotel, Mariko and Akiko were cleaning off the tables in the hotel's resturaunt. They were not at all pleased with Joko's strong dislike of Kenichi. 

''I know that guy bugs him,'' Mariko said, ''but that's no excuse for him to take it all out on us.''

''Well, Kenichi's wife _did_ use the J-word,'' Akiko said, ''I can understand his frustration.''

''Yeah, but still...'' Mariko paused for a moment, then she angrily threw down her towel. ''**I'm sick and tired of his 'frustration!' It's always 'Mariko do this, Mariko do that!' Day in and day out! 'Onuki-sama' needs to give it a _rest_!**''

''I will not tolerate such talk about Onuki-sama!'' Akiko shouted.

''Well, **_I_** will not tolerate your ingorant devotion to him!'' Mariko snapped back.

''Will you two just _shut up!_'' One of the other maids cleaning off the tables shouted.

Akiko and Mariko stopped. ''Oh...Etsuko...'' Akiko said. ''I didn't know you were here.''

''Look at you two,'' Etsuko said, ''No wonder Onuki-san's always complaining about you.''

''It's Onuki-_sama_,'' Akiko reminded her.

''San, sama, whatever,'' Etsuko said, rolling her eyes.

''And just what is all this about?'' A gruff voice from behind them said.

''Why...Onuki-sama!'' Akiko said happily.

''Uhm...yeah...we were just talking about you!'' Etsuko said, trying to make it sound like everything was just fine.

''Gasp,'' Joko said sarcastically.

''We're all very sorry about this whole thing with your rival,'' Akiko said.

''Well, 'sorry' isn't going to change anything,'' Joko said.

''Well...what do you want us to do?'' Mariko asked.

''Work harder so the hotel will somehow be better?'' Akiko said.

Joko thought for a moment. ''Akiko...I think you've got it.''

''Is that so?'' Akiko said.

''Yes,'' Joko replied. ''Now, you all listen to me. If you try your hardest to make me look good...I'll pay you twice as much as I do now.''

''Really?'' Etsuko asked, already delighted.

''Really,'' Joko replied.

All three of the maids thought for a moment. ''It certainly sounds good to me,'' Akiko said.

''Agreed,'' Markio said.

''Ditto,'' Etsuko said.

''It's a deal, Onuki-san...I mean, sama,'' Mariko said to Joko.

''Splendid,'' Joko said.

And so from then on, everyone working at the Shogun Hotel did their absolute best to keep old Joko the best in Ginza, or perhaps even Tokyo itself.

* * *

A/N: Whew, glad I finally finished this. I hope everyone enjoyed this, since it sets up a lot of things to come in the series. The next installment will be great fun to write as it will introduce something else that will possibly send the series into a new direction...but who or what is this thing? Sorry folks, you'll have to wait (as usual). 

Now, goodbye!

_**NEXT TIME ON TOKYO NIGHTS: ''I Lost My Little Girl''**_


End file.
